Good Girls Don't Die/Transcript
Chief Samuel King: <Rank> , you've been doing amazing work in Maple Heights... Members of the public keep phoning the station to thank you for making the streets safer! Jones: Well, I'm hardly surprised, Chief King! and I do make a great team! Chief King: Actually, Jones, YOUR name keeps popping up in complaints! The residents of Maple Heights are obviously not impressed with your tactless manner! Jones: Whaaat? But... Chief King: But nothing. You're on filing duty for the time being. Maybe this will help you gain some focus! Chief King: Now, , since Jones wi... Oh, excuse me, my phone's ringing. Chief King: Hello? Grace: Chief, is with you? I'm at the beauty parlor and I desperately need their help! Chief King: Grace?! Isn't it your day off? What's happening? Grace: We just heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from one of the treatment rooms! People are panicking! Please, get to come quick! Chief King: This sounds serious! You'd better get down to the beauty parlor, ! And, Jones... There's a pile of late reports waiting for you! At the Beauty Parlor... Grace: Oh, ! I'm so glad you're here... Nobody seems to be able to get into that treatment room! Martha: , it's my daughter in that room! I DEMAND that you break down that door and find out what's happening RIGHT NOW! Grace: Your daughter Abigail is in that room, Mrs. Price? Please, don't worry. Look, has already kicked the door in! Let's enter the room! Chapter 1 Investigate Treatment Room. (Before investigating Treatment Room) Martha Price: AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!! ABIGAIL!!! Grace: Oh, dear god... This... This is horrendous! Grace: Mrs. Price? She's collapsed in shock! , I'll call an ambulance! Grace: This is going to be a big case... And with Jones unavailable you'll need someone to assist you! I'll go change into my uniform while you have a look around the room! (After investigating Treatment Room) Grace: She's dead! You're right, there's no way this was an accident, ! That gaping burn on her chest... Abigail Price was clearly murdered! Grace: Thankfully Martha collapsed before seeing the full extent of her daughter's injuries... We'll have to talk to her once she's been released from the hospital though. Grace: Ok, let's focus... That shoe heel you found clearly doesn't belong to the victim: she's wearing flat shoes... We'd better have a closer look at it. Grace: Now, which beautician is in charge of this treatment room? Good idea, that appointment card will certainly tell us that... Once you've applied some powder to it! Grace: And that voice recorder you found under the treatment bed might hold some crucial information... But there's a password! I'm glad you're here to decode it! Autopsy Victim's Body. Nathan: This poor girl must have died in extreme pain, ... She was literally cooked to death! Nathan: The fatal burn wounds were inflicted by a laser of some sort... and it was aimed directly at the victim's heart! Grace: How ghastly, Nathan! What kind of laser did the killer use? didn't find any laser devices in the treatment room... Nathan: I can't say for sure, but I'm confident we'll find out... always tracks down the murder weapon in the end! Nathan: I can reveal something interesting about your killer though: when I passed the victim's body under my UV scanner, I detected a blurry hand print on her arm. Nathan: The handprint was blurry because it was coated in talcum powder. This prevented me from isolating any fingerprints, but proves that your killer is in contact with talc! Examine Appointment Card. Grace: Well done, ! That's our victim's appointment card... She was booked in with a facial with Charlene! Grace: Oh dear, I know Charlene all too well. She's a bit of a klutz... I avoid booking any hot wax treatments with her! Let's go talk to her! Talk to Charlene Cody About the Murder. Charlene: Oh, my God! Oh, my god! Oh, my God! Abigail's dead! Grace: Calm down, Charlene, has everything under control... Now, can you tell us if anyone entered the treatment room when Abigail was inside? Charlene: I don't know! I locked Abigail in the room while her mask was drying, and when I returned... had pronounced her dead! Grace: Who has access to the treatment room passes? Charlene: There's only one per treatment room and I keep that particular one in my pocket at all times. But I didn't kill her! I... I promise! Examine Voice Recorder. Grace: You cracked the voice recorder password! Oh! There was a recording made at the time Abigail died! Let's listen to it, ! Voice Recorder: "Please! Please! Don't kill me! I know we talked about this at the marina this morning... And I promised, but... No, please don't! Aaarrrrggh!" Grace: You're right, ! That's Abigail speaking... to her killer! Grace: Good idea, if we search the marina, we might find something left over their meeting! Let's go! Investigate Boardwalk. (Before investigating Boardwalk) Grace: Wow, look at all these banners! Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten... the electoral parties have taken over the Marina for the campaign rally! Grace: Hm, so the killer met Abigail shortly before the murder... at the very same place Martha Price was campaigning! We'd better take a look around! (After investigating Boardwalk) Grace: What's that flyer you've picked up, ? It's been trodden on quite a bit... Can you make out what it says? Grace: And whoever owns this necklace must wear it every day, look how faded the inscription is! I can't make out one single letter... Can you, ? Examine Necklace. Grace: Great job, ! The text on the necklace you found at the marina reads: "Abby & Sabby, BFF 4 EVAH!" Grace: I know what this is! It's a friendship necklace! The inscription means "Best Friends Forever... forever". I guess they really wanted to get the point across. Grace: "Abby" must be short for Abigail, which means this "Sabby" is our victim's best friend! Maybe Alex could help us determine exactly who she is. Analyze BFF Necklace. Alex: You just made my day with this friendship necklace, ! I love pouring throuth the tormented, glittery lives of teenage girls... Alex: On her Friendnet profile, Abigail named a certain Sabrina Kingston, AKA "Sabby" as her best friend! Alex: And, if that isn't proof enough, I got confirmation that the friendship necklaces were made especially for Abigail and Sabrina by the Price family's personal jeweler! Grace: Well, that's high-class friendship for you! When I was young we bought our friendship necklaces with our own pocket money from "B-Kart"... Grace: But the important thing now is that we talk to Sabrina. , I've never announced a death before, I'm a little nervous! Inform Sabrina of Her Best Friend's Death. Sabrina: Wait... What are you doing with Abigail's necklace?! She never takes it off! What's happening?! Grace: We're so sorry to have to tell you this but your best friend was the victim of a gruesome murder. Sabrina: Dead? Abigail's dead?! But... we were going to meet up for dinner and exchange gossip from Lola Vallez's hen party! Sabrina: She was my best friend... we told each other EVERYTHING! I... I... loved her! What am I going to do without her?! Grace: Oh, dear, Sabrina... This must be a terrible blow for you. How about you go home and rest for a while? We'll check in on you later. Examine Torn Flyer. Grace: Aha! That flyer you restored is an advertisement for today's Women's Day debate at the marina! Grace: Serena Johnson is representing her son, the the mayor... and Martha Price is supposed to be speaking too. It's a party debate. Grace: No, I doubt Martha will be able to speak today... Not after such a tragedy. Grace: Wait, what's that, ? You can see Martha Price over there? Grace: I can't believe it!!! How can she be back on the job within a few hours of her only daughter's death? Let's find out what's going on... See What Martha Price is Doing at the Marina. Grace: Mrs. Price! You must be in a terrible state of grief after this tragedy. What are you doing at the rally? Martha: I am heartbroken, of course! No mother should ever have to attend their own child's funeral... Martha: But I shall not be defeated by the actions of evildoers! My daughter will remain an example to all... She was the president of the purity fellowship! Martha: Abigail and other pure-minded teens campaigned for chastity before marriage. She was a shining example for my civil values policy! Martha: She would have wanted me to rise up and show the Price strength of character to the voters of Grimsborough! Martha: And I vow to win this mayoral election in her memory! So remember to vote blue for Martha Price! Grace: How can Martha Price think of a votes at a time like this? Grace: Only someone with a heart of stone could talk about their recently deceased daughter with such detachment! Don't you think, ? Examine Shoe Heel. Grace: Good job collecting those chemical molecules on the shoe heel you found in the treatment room, ! Grace: Let's send these molecules to Nathan. I'm sure he'll be happy to fill in for me for the day! Analyze Chemical Molecules. Nathan: Fantastic work, ! The chemical you collected from the broken shoe heel is chlorine! It's typically used in pools. Grace: Hm, there's a pool right outside the treatment room... which means the person who left this heel behind sneaked inside through the patio door! Nathan: And who else could that be but the killer?! They obviously broke the heel off their shoe as the escaped! Grace: Well done, ! Now we know we're looking for a killer who wears high heels! Back at Police Headquarters. Grace: I'm impressed, ! You've already discovered a lot of things about our victim's death! Grace: We know the killer wears heels and is in contact with talcum powder. Great job! Grace: Meeting Sabrina was really heartbreaking, wasn't it? On the other hand... How could Martha Price remain so calm?! Ramirez: ! ! I've got it! I've found the missing piece of the puzzle in your investigation! Grace: What? Ramirez, there's no puzz- Ramirez: I was reading an article in Girly Gossip about my lovely Lola Vallez... And I saw a photo of your victim at Lola's hen night! Ramirez: Look! She was in the middle of a bloodcurdling argument! Whoever she was arguing with must have killed her! I'm sure of it! Chapter 2 Eduardo Ramirez: ! ! I've found something that will solve your case... I was reading Girly Gossip and a saw a photo of your victim at Lola Vallez's hen party! Ramirez: Look for yourselves! She's screaming and waving a notepad in the air! I've never seen anyone look so angry... Whoever she was fighting with must be the person who killed her! Grace: Ramirez, let's no jump the gun here... This doesn't prove anything for sure. Grace: However, is right... we should go down to Lola's house and see if there's anything left over from the hen party. Lola's left the country but her butler will let us in. Investigate Mansion Garden. Grace: Lola Vallez's garden sure is pimped out, ! I've never seen anything so ostentatious! Hehehe... she even has a statue of herself as Venus, the goddess of heart! Grace: Sorry, I'm a little overexcited... It's not often I get out of the lab! What's that you have there, ... a torn napkin? Do you think you can restore it? Grace: Wait... That notebook you found looks exactly like the one in the photo Ramirez showed us! And, there's a nasty caricature of our victim inside! Grace: I know caricatures aren't supposed to be flattering... But this one is simply vitriolic! Someone has drawn the Grim Reaper right behind Abigail! Grace: I agree, , we need to find out who hated our victim enough to draw this! Could you use your forensic expertise to check for prints on this notebook? Examine Torn Napkin. Grace: That napkin you restored certainly wasn't used for dining! Someone was Lola Vallez's hen party was writing notes on it... Grace: It's pretty much illegible, unfortunately... Good idea, let's ask Alex to scan the text and tell us what was said! Analyze Napkin. Alex: Well! That napkin you found at Lola Vallez' house had a whole lot of insults scrawled on it! Alex: Half of these insults were written by your victim's mother, Martha Price, and the second half by her apparent arch-enemy, Serena Johnson! Grace: Wait, let me get this straight: Martha Price and Serena Johnson were sending bickering notes to eachother on a napkin? At their age? Alex: Martha Price was gloating about being ahead on the polls... Alex: To which Serena responded: "You'll never make it to election day, me dear... I know your daughter's dirty secret... I'll be delighted to shoot you both off your high horses!" Grace: How terribly vindictive! You're right, , we should go see Serena Johnson! She's probably at the marina! At the Marina... Grace: Ah, Serena's giving a speech. Let's wait here until we can ask her about the "dirty secret" she claimed our victim was hiding. Grace: Hm, you're right, while we're waiting, we might as well have another look around the marina! Examine Caricature. Grace: Unbelievable! You lifted a perfect set of prints off that notebook, ! Grace: Now I understand how you always get perfect samples for me! Let's get these prints to Alex! Analyze Fingerprints. Alex: Thanks to the clarity of the print samples collected on that notebook, I can tell you exactly who drew that caricature of Abigail! Alex: Your caricaturist is Veronica Johnson, the Mayor's niece! Alex: Veronica was in the same class as Abigail... And if this caricature is anything to go by, she must have hated her! Grace: Well, they do come from rival political parties... Grace: You're right, , the only way to get to the bottom of this is to talk to Veronica Johnson directly. Let's call her down to the station! Ask Veronica Johnson About the Nasty Caricature of the Victim. Veronica: Oh my God, you've called me down to the station over a crappy drawing I did of that annoying cow? She's dead... get over it! Grace: Ahem, Miss Johnson, I hardly think that's an appropriate response under the circumstances... Veronica: Appropriate? That describes that dweeb perfectly! Oh yes, everybody adored "Little Miss Purity"! Even the Jocks couldn't stop drooling over her loose dresses and tight morals! Veronica: I was the most popular girl in school until she became president of the Purity Fellowship. Then overnight, I went from being prom queen to campus scapegoat! Veronica: Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I represent a whole ancestry of popular people! No Johnson has ever been shown up like that! Veronica: Now, if you want to ask me any more idiotic questions, you'll find me front row at the Kimmy Poo Fashion Show... I only wear the best high heels! Grace: I know you told we need to remain objective about all our suspects, ... But what a horrible young woman! Investigate Campaign Booth. Grace: You've found up a lost phone, ! Let's unlock it and see who it belongs to! Grace: You're right, ! We'd better have a closer look at that seafood platter, too... Something seems mighty fishy about it! Hehehe! Grace: Oh, Serena's finished her speech... I can't wait to see how she responds to your expert questioning, ! Talk to Serena Johnson About Her Fight With Martha Price. Serena: Oh, you read that ghastly Martha Price's threats, did you? Well, I'm glad you see what type of woman she REALLY is! Hmph! Grace: Um, excuse me if I'm wrong, Mrs. Johnson, but it seems you were threatening her, too. Serena: Ha! If exposing the truth about a fraudulent candidate is what you call threatening! Serena: The public deserves to know how hypocritical she and her family are... I mean, her daughter was the president of the Purity Fellowship, for Pete's sake! Grace: Excuse me... I don't understand, why is that a bad thing? Serena: Ha! You don't know about that tramp's pregnancy, do you? And, you're supposed to be investigatiors! Hah! Grace: Abigail was PREGNANT!? But... How is that possible? Grace: She was supposed to be abstinent! I mean, she wore the purity ring and was even president of the Purity Fellowship! Grace: That's true, ... It's not going to be an easy conversation, but we'd better see if Martha Price knew about her daughter's pregnancy. See if Martha Knew About the Pregnancy Rumors. Martha: How dare you! My daughter has just been brutally murdered, and instead of finding her killer, you're helping spread nasty lies about her! Grace: Mrs. Price, please... it could be crucial into solving Abigail's murder. Grace: Now, we need you to be honest with us. Did your daughter, ahem... happen to fall pregnant? Martha: I won't stand for this! You... You can't force me to talk about such things! And anyway, I have to go talc my hands for the next meet and greet session! Goodbye! Grace: Mrs. Price! Come back! That woman is impossible, ... Whenever we need real answers from her, she escapes to another campaign event! Examine Seafood Platter. Grace: You found a broken shoe in that seafood platter?! Unbelievable... and rather unsanitary too, I might add! Grace: Wait, you're right! The shoe's a perfect match with the heel the killer left in the treatment room! Grace: Amazing! And now that you've brilliantly recovered both parts of our killer's shoe, , we'd better send the lot to the lab straight away! Analyze Shoe. Nathan: I always knew you had incredible investigative skills, ... But this shoe you found at the marina is your best discovery yet! Nathan: Since you already brilliantly established the shoe belongs to Abigail's killer, I inspected the inside of it for evidence... Nathan: ...And found a number of tiny acupuncture needles inside the toe area! They're the type prescribed to those who suffer from stress. Grace: Wait, so this means that our killer is a fan of acupuncture! Let's write it down, ! Examine Cellphone. Grace: Haha! There's no doubt this phone belongs to Charlene, the beautician from the beauty parlor! Look at that magnificent duckface screensaver! Grace: You're right, we'd better send it over to Alex! Analyzing Charlene's Phone. Alex: This investigation has the meanest suspects I've ever come across, ! Charlene's phone was overflowing with bitchy messages about her clients! Grace: Alex, that's not exactly unusual you know... I think you might be a little naïve about the world of beauty and fashion! Alex: Really? Here's the last message Charlene wrote: "I hate Abigail Price so much... snobby cow! I've never seen anyone with a hairier belly button. If she asks me to wax and talc it again, I'll kill her!" Alex: Now, that must be normal bitchiness in your world, Grace, but I'd say a death threat towards a murder victim is worth investigating! Grace: Oh, yes, of course... We weren't expecting her to be quite as aggressive as that! You're right, , let's go find Charlene immediately. Ask Charlene About the Nasty Text Message in Her Phone. Charlene: Oh! You found my phone! I must have dropped it when I was listening to the debate at the marina. Wait, you looked through my messages?! Charlene: Look, I know what I said about Abigail in that message... but er... I didn't really mean it! Grace: So when you said you hated Abigail and you would kill her if... Charlene: Well, I hate ALL those snooty rich cows that waltz into my salon every day and get ME to do their dirty work! Not just Abigail! Charlene: You can't even imagine what I've had to bleach in my time... and they've the cheek to pretend they're BETTER than me! I'd like them all to end up like Abigail! Grace: Charlene, you realize that's a very dangerous statement you're making? I mean, in light of recent events- Charlene: Oh, I'm sick of working at that salon anyway! Just let me go... My cheap ass boyfriend is finally taking me out tonight and I want to get my stilettos re-heeled. Back at Police Headquarters... Grace: I can't stop thinking about what Serena Johnson said about Abigail being pregnant, ... Grace: Martha got so angry when we asked her about it! Do you think she really ignored everything about Abigail breaking her chastity vows? Grace: You're right, , we need to rely on the hard evidence you found. And thanks to you, we know the killer is a fan of acupuncture. Ramirez: ! This time I have it! The missing element that will solve this case! Grace: Oh what now, Ramirez?! Can't you see and I are busy? Ramirez: But a cleaner from the Vallez mansion dropped this clutch bag at the station! Look at the initials embroidered on the front... A.P., for Abigail Price! Grace: Oh! I... Alright, I have to admit, this is definitely a great lead, Ramirez! Grace: , would you mind going through the bag's contents? I'm still a rookie on the investigation front... And I know you're the best in the game, ! Examine Victim's Clutch. Grace: So what did you find in the victim's clutch, ? Oh, this card's for a medical appointment... Grace: At... uh... The abortion aftercare clinic?! Grace: Oh, dear... So Abigail really was pregnant... But recently had a termination! Grace: But... how?! Martha Price's entire campaign is based around chastity and the criminalization of abortion! Grace: You're right, , there's something darker going on around here, and we're going to have to find out what it is! Chapter 3 Grace Delaney: , I can hardly believe it! So not only did our victim get pregnant... but she had an abortion! So much to cope with for a teenage girl! Grace: And, well, Martha Price's campaign is so clearly anti-abortion, I can't see how she would allow her under-age daughter... Grace: Oh, whatever happened... I hope the poor girl didn't have to go through such a difficult experience on her own! Grace: You're right, . This may be the key to Abigail's death. Let's find Martha Price and try to get the whole truth out of her this time. Grace: Oh, good idea, if you found the victim's clutch around here, there may be more clues lying around. Let's have another look near the fountain, shall we? See if Martha Knew About Her Daughter's Termination. Grace: We're in luck. Martha Price has just returned from an acupuncture session. Apparently, she gets daily acupuncture to relieve back pain caused by high heels! Grace: She's waiting for us in her office, . I should have known I couldn't keep my daughter's secret from you. Please don't ask me any more. Please... Grace: Mrs. Price, we understand this is heartbreaking for you... You have not only lost a child, but a child who recently went through a difficult experience... Martha: Difficult?! It was impossible! That pregnancy... Abigail came to me for help, and the only advice I could give her was to... to... Martha: But what choice did I have? Her life would have been ruined, and my campaign with it! Could you imagine if my voters had found out? If Serena Johnson had found out?! Grace: Mrs. Price, surely you can't mea- Martha: I'd appreciate it if you left now, . I'll become hysterical if we talk of this any more. And that simply won't do. Goodbye. Grace: Wha... What just happened there, ?! How can Mrs. Price have put her career before her own daughter?! Grace: Right, right, I mustn't let me my anger blind me. Grace: I agree, , we should end this line of enquiry with Serena Johnson... Who knows what she might have been capable of in the hopes of exposing the Price's secrets? Talk to Serena Johnson About the Victim. Serena: You're still trying to figure out how that little tramp got herself pregnant, ? Well, I can't help you there... Serena: ...But I AM looking forward to the press divulging her dirty secret! In death, all our mistakes are revealed, as they say. Grace: Well, I'm "sorry" to inform you that you shan't have the satisfaction. Abigail Price was not pregnant at the time of her death. Serena: Ah ha! You mean she got rid of it? How perfect! That will shoe the Prices in an even worse light! I can see the headlines now: the anti-abortion politician who- Grace: That's QUITE ENOUGH, Mrs. Johnson! I'm aware of how powerful you are in this town, but I won't stand for this! Now, I believe it is our turn to big you goodbye! Grace: Oh dear, I'm so sorry, . I shouldn't have mentioned that Abigail was not pregnant at the time of her death... I was just so angry with that woman! Grace: And I shouldn't have yelled at her like that... I hope we don't get into trouble with Chief King for this! Investigate Decorative Fountain. Grace: Wait a second... That pink jacket you just picked up belongs to Sabrina, our victim's best friend. It has her name on it! Grace: Great idea, ... I'll watch you look through the pockets and see how it's done! Examine Pink Jacket. Grace: Do young girls really need to carry so much makeup in their jackets? Oh, but what's that you found? It looks like a torn photo! Grace: Time to work your magic once again, ! Let's see what this torn photo is hiding! Examine Torn Photo. Grace: The photo you restored shows Sabrina buying drugs... From Veronica Johnson?! Grace: But why would Veronica Johnson, of all people, act as a dealer? Her family is so rich she doesn't have to worry about money! Grace: And what would led a nice girl like Sabrina to take drugs? She looks pretty panicked about it, too... Grace: Oh, nicely spotted, ! Abigail is in the background of the photo... So she knew about this! Grace: Oh dear, we need to talk to both girls as soon as possible! How about we start with Sabrina, ? Talk to Sabrina About the Drugs. Sabrina: Oh please, please don't tell anyone about the drugs! I'd lose everything I've worked so hard for! Sabrina: Everyone thinks our life's so easy, but they don't understand the pressure! My parents said they'd disown me if I don't get into Harvard! I needed the drugs to work harder! Sabrina: Do you realize what that would do to me?! I'm not cut out to be poor! I grew up with my own personal acupuncturist! I'm not equipped for the real world! Grace: And what did Abigail say when she saw you buying the drugs? She looked pretty shocked in that photo. Sabrina: She was horrified, of course. I should have listened to her and steered clear of Veronica! Oh, how I wish I'd listened to her! Sabrina: Oh, please, please, , keep this to yourself. I have my exams in two weeks and then I'll stop forever, I swear on my favourite pair of Kimmy Poo heels! Grace: I feel sorry for Sabrina, . The thought of being disowned by her parents must be terrifying for her. Grace: But I wonder what excuse Veronica has for selling drugs to other teenagers! Let's go talk to her! Talk to Veronica About the Drugs. Veronica: Haha, the pills I sell aren't real drugs! It's just a mixture of caffeine and talc! Veronica: Only goody-two-shoes like Sabrina could be fooled into thinking they're hard drugs! But she was so desperate, the poor darling... Ha! Grace: I hardly think it's anything to gloat about, young lady. Veronica: She brought it on herself! I'm sick of hypocritical do-gooders thinking they're so much better than me! I'm the only honest girl around here, and all I get is flack! Veronica: But who's laughing now, huh? One is on the verge of a nervous breakdown and the other got cooked to a crisp! Veronica: Can I go now? I'd hate to miss my acupuncture session. I really need it with all the stress you've caused me! Grace: Oh, you're a fan of acupuncture? Veronica: Not that it's any of your business, but yes. My dear grandmother got me into it. She gets terrible back pain from wearing high heels. Can I go now? Grace: You know, I'm starting to think Veronica might be the one who needs help and attention here. Surely no one can be that mean without a good reason... Grace: Well, at least now we know that both Sabrina and Veronica have been in contact with talcum powder, through those fake drugs. I'll write it down for you, ! Later on, at the Station... Grace: Ok, let's recap... We know that the killer wears heels, is in contact with talcum powder and goes for acupuncture... Much like the majority of our suspects! Grace: We still need a little more evidence to nail the real killer. But where do you think we should turn, ? Grace: Of course, splendid idea! Let's pay a final visit to the crime scene and really put your investigate skills to the test! Investigate Zen Corner. Grace: Right, what have you found that you think might be of help, ? A trash can and a scrunchie? Grace: Well, the scrunchie should be easy to examine... And I guess it's time to roll up our sleeves and dig into that trash can! After you, ! Examine Scrunchie. Grace: You collected hair fragments from that scrunchie? I'm surprised you spotted them at all, they're so tiny! Grace: I think we'd better send this to Nathan and see if he can find out anything more about this hair, you're right! Analyze Hair Fragments. Nathan: , this time you've outdone yourself! The hair fragments you found on the scrunchie belong to Abigail's killer! Nathan: How can I be so sure of it? Well, those hairs were clearly cut to bits. They didn't fall, they were severed... by a laser! Grace: You mean they were cut by the murder weapon?! Nathan: Yes, and despite the minute length of the hair fragments, I managed to use them to estimate your killer's age! Nathan: , you're looking for some who is under 25 years old! Hair never lies! Examine Trash Can. Grace: , is this what I think it is? This hair removal laser must be the missing murder weapon! Grace: I can't believe the killer just disposed of it here, right under our noses! I'm so glad you looked in that trash can! Grace: Hopefully the garbage won't have corrupted the surface of the laser gun too much. Can you inspect it and see if you can collect anything we can work with? Examine Hair Removal Laser. Grace: Great, you found some blue powder on the laser gun! Grace: I'll tell Nathan to run this powder through my chemical separator machine, , it'll tell us exactly what it is! Analyze Blue Powder. Nathan: Nice work, ! I always knew you'd manage to find the murder weapon! Nathan: I can confirm that the laser on the hair removal gun was the one used to fry Abigail! Nathan: As for the powder you found on the murder weapon, it matches a common brand of blue eyeshadow! Nathan: Abigail's killer obviously transferred flakes of their eyeshadow onto the laser gun while handling it! Grace: But they weren't counting on finding the weapon! Let's write this down: the killer wears blue eyeshadow! After Completing All Tasks... Grace: It has been an honor seeing your genius at work during this investigation, . Grace: And it will be an even greater honor to accompany you now in the arrest of this heartless killer. Let's go! Arrest Killer. Grace: Sabrina Kingston, you are under arrest for the murder of Abigail Price. Anything you say can and will be used ag- Sabrina: Oh, no! Please! You can't arrest me! It wasn't really me... It was the drugs! I didn't know what I was doing! Grace: Sabrina, you were never actually on drugs. The pills Veronica was selling you were just a mixture of caffeine and talc... They were duds! Sabrina: Duds? But that means... OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Oh, Abigail! I... I... I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Sabrina: I wanted Abigail to give me a urine sample... All the top colleges enforce applicant drug tests and I was afraid mine would come up positive! Sabrina: But Abigail refused to help me! Boy, I was so angry... Especially because I had kept a REALLY big secret for her! Sabrina: I crept into the treatment room during her facial... I thought I could intimidate her into giving me a sample if I pointed the laser gun at her... But then I... I lost it! Sabrina: I can't believe I've killed my best friend! I'm a terrible, terrible person! Abigail, please forgive me, I beg of you! Grace: , I think we've heard enough from Sabrina. She'll have time to recover before the trial. Judge Hall: Sabrina Kingston, you have been charged with first degree murder. How do you plead? Sabrina: I can only pleas guilty, your Honor. I never thought I was capable of any of this... Abigail was my best friend! Judge Hall: Until you zapped her dead, you mean? Sabrina: I... Yes, your Honor. Judge Hall: Well, Sabrina. I think the time you will serve with give you adequate opportunity to work intensively on your world view and priorities. Nothing is worth killing a friendship over. Judge Hall: Sabrina Kingston, I sentence you to 20 years in prison with the possibility of parole in 10 years. Grace: This case was utterly tragic, . A friendship broken, and two lives ruined. Grace: Indeed, I don't think Sabrina'll ever be able to forget what has happened, much less return to the life of confident privilege she was born into. Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: , you did a great job on this case. I'm especially pleased at how tactfully you handled some very difficult issues... Chief King: ...Which is more than can be said about Grace, I'm afraid. Serena Johnson has called me again to protest about the way Miss Delaney treated her. Chief King: Serena also mentioned needing help with a matter of some urgency. Needless to say, I will accompany you. Upsetting the Johnsons would not be a smart move for the department. Grace: So, , how did it go? Did, uh, did the Chief say anything about me? Grace: He didn't say anything? Oh, that's a relief! Say, if you don't have anything else to do, would you mind accompanying me to check up on Martha? Grace: I still can't believe she'd be untouched by her daughter's death. I'd like to... make sure she's coping. Who knows what a desperate mother might be compelled to do? Charlene: ! I need your help! Grace: Wow! What... What happened to your face, Charlene?! Charlene: That's the thing, I don't know! One minute I had my usual peach skin and the next... THIS happened! Grace: Alright, calm down, Charlene, and go back to the beauty parlor. will try and help you out as soon as they can. Check That Martha Price is Doing Well. Martha: Oh, hello again, . Look, I really appreciate what you did for me and my family, but I don't have time for you right now. Martha: Where could I have put it? It has to be somewhere! I bet I lost it during the hen party... I'm such a foolish woman sometimes... Grace: What's wrong, Mrs. Price? Did you lose something? Martha: I've... lost one of my purses. I've been losing everything! I cannot have lost it! There was... There were important documents inside. Grace: If it's valuable to you, I guess we could help, right, ? Let's go check Lola's mansion! Investigate Mansion Garden. Grace: A "Vote Blue" badge? Well, , I think it's pretty obvious this purse you found belongs to Martha Price! Grace: We should have a look inside it. Serena Johnson was also at this hen party, and who knows what she might have slipped in her rival's purse? Examine Purse. Grace: So, , can we give her purse back to Martha? Oh, what is that picture you found? Grace: Aw, this picture is adorable! This must be Abigail when she was just a child! Martha looks so carefree! Grace: I guess Martha doesn't have a heart of stone, after all. This photo must be why she was so desperate to find her purse back. She wanted to keep this memory of her daughter. Grace: It seems I have misjudged her, . Let's go give her purse and picture back. Give the Picture Back to Martha Price. Grace: Mrs. Price, found your purse and... Martha: Let me see it! Let me see if nothing is missing! Martha: Thank God, it's still there! Martha: Abigail... My little cutie pie... I was so focused on my work, I didn't have time to... Grace: Oh, Mrs. Price... Martha: Ahem! It's OK... It's OK. I'm really thankful you found my purse, . Here is a donation for Grimsborough PD. Give a Hand to Serena Johnson. Chief King: Serena, it's a pleasure to see you again. What can we do to help you? I bet young Howard's misbehaved again... Serena: Not exactly. I'm worried for a new recipe I invented for the next Red Party's rally. I named it the "Johnson Special"! Serena: But the thing is, I used shrimps I bought at the marina, and I don't really trust the peasants who keep them. Chief King: I'm... I'm sorry, Serena, but I fail to see how and myself could help with... with this. Serena: My Howard got sick after eating a shrimp yesterday! What if our voters feel sick as well? I cannot risk this! Chief King: Oh! Well, of course, if it risks a sanitary threat... Let's take a look at this "Johnson Special", . Investigate Boardwalk. Chief King: Ah, this must be Serena's dish! I have to say, the smell is... a little peculiar, don't you think? Chief King: I will trust your expertise and let you collect a sample from this dish, . Examine Johnson Special. Chief King: Good job, ! Now let's send this sample to Mr. Pandit, to see what is wrong with Serena's recipe! Analyze Sauce Drops. Nathan: I hope you didn't eat another one of those shrimp appetizers, ! Or brace yourself for a killer stomach ache tomorrow! Nathan: The sample you provided me with clearly showed traces of yeast and bacteria! Spoiling food was used to make this dish! Chief King: Dear lord. Were the shrimps spoiled then? Nathan: Hm, no, the culprits were the vegetables used for the sauce. The shrimps are fine. Chief King: I see... , let's have a word with Serena Johnson about this special recipe of hers. Tell Serena Johnson About the Recipe. Serena: Finally, you're back! And seeing your faces, I guess you found out that these street peddlers sold me rotten shrimps! I knew it! Chief King: The fish market folks have nothing to do with it. Your sauce was the cause for your son's sickness! Serena: My... My sauce?! I... Well... Then the farmers' market sold me rotten vegetables! They'll be held accountable for this! Chief King: Or you might pay more attention to the food you use, Serena. Police resources should not be called upon for such pet- Serena: Are you implying I wasted your time, Samuel? Should I remind you of everything the Johnson family has done for this town, for you? Should I- Chief King: Of course a sanitary disaster has been avoided and this well justifies brining into this. I hope your son will get better soon. Serena: Oh, we Johnsons are tough as wood, do not worry yourself! Serena: , thank you for your precious help. I'll be delighted to cook you one of my special burgers. And rest easy, the sauce will be germ-free! See What's Wrong With Charlene Cody. Charlene: Oh, I'm glad you're here, ! I think some cosmetics product gave me some kind of allergy. But I don't know which ones! Charlene: What if I use those cosmetics on one of my clients? Can you even imagine?! There are some important people who come here! Grace: Huh... Yes, that would be problematic, obviously! Grace: , I think it might be best if we find the reasons for Charlene's allergy. We can't risk a scandal, after all. Grace: Charlene, what had you done just before you got that allergy? Charlene: I was just in this treatment room, I'd just tested a new range of products! I'm sure the thing which gave me these zits is here somewhere! Investigate Treatment Room. Grace: Hm, you're right, , this cosmetics bottle is the only one without a clear label. Grace: Some of the text seems to have been erased... But I'm sure you'll discover the missing parts in no time! Examine Lotion Bottle. Grace: Nice job, , now we can read what's written on this cosmetics bottle... Grace: "Nuoc Mam Seasoning Sauce"?! How could Charlene mistake seasoning sauce for skin lotion?! The smell alone could have clued her in! Grace: You're right, , we'd better reassure Charlene about the safety of her clients... And warn her not to mix food with her products! Tell Charlene Cody About the Lotion. Grace: Charlene, found what gave you those spots. Did you use this bottle on your skin today? Charlene: Yes. It was among some samples for a new line of cosmetics. The label was faded but I assumed it was skin lotion. Grace: Well, it's Nuoc Mam, Charlene! Charlene: Nuoc Mam? What?! Oh, my God! Now I remember, I had Chinese for lunch and... Grace: Didn't the smell clue you in?! Charlene: Well, sometimes lotions smell really weird, so... Oh, I feel so silly! , I'll be happy to offer you a face treatment, as thanks! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts